Te faire plaisir
by cleoboune
Summary: Walter met de la cannelle dans le café pour faire plaisir à Paige. Que peut faire Paige pour faire plaisir à Walter? Petit One-Shot complètement Waige.


**Salut à tous!**

 **ça y est! l'annonce officielle de la saison 4 a été donnée! Youpiiiiiii! Donc en cet honneur, voici un tout petit One-Shot tout mignon et complètement Waige!**

Te faire plaisir

Walter faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine du garage depuis prêt de 20 minutes. Il attendait que Paige arrive avec impatience bien qu'ils aient passé une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille ensemble.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le projet « préparation du mariage Quintis », ils se voyaient de plus en plus, et plus il passait avec du temps avec elle, plus il avait besoin de la voir. Elle était comme son oxygène, il ne pouvait plus fonctionner sans elle.

Non seulement ils passaient quasiment toutes leurs soirées ensemble, mais en plus, la plus part du temps, Ralph restait avec eux. Walter n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait d'avoir une famille à lui. Il avait toujours imaginé finir sa vie seul, avec ses équations et ses inventions. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans la présence de Paige et Ralph à ses côtés.

Le bruit d'ouverture de la porte du garage le sortit de sa rêverie et Walter se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant. Un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage quand il vit Paige se diriger vers lui.

« Salut Walter ! Le café est prêt ? »

« Oui, vient je vais te servir. » Il la laissa passer devant lui et la suivit vers la cuisine. « Ralph n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, je l'ai déposé à Caltech avant de venir, il avait rendez-vous avec son groupe d'étude ce matin. »

Walter servit un mug de café et le tendit vers Paige qui le huma avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Hum. De la cannelle. C'est parfait. »

« Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Paige le fixa un instant en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Walter soutint son regard, complètement hypnotisé par ses grands yeux noisettes. Ces moments entre eux arrivaient de plus en plus souvent et Walter ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant de lui dire tout ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps. Quand elle se mordillait la lèvre comme ça, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est en voyant les lèvres de Paige bouger qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Hein ? »

Paige rigola doucement.

« Je te disais juste que... Euh... C'est gentil de mettre de la cannelle dans le pot à café alors que personne n'aime. C'est... vraiment touchant... et... euh... »

« Oh euh... si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

Paige posa son mug sur le comptoir derrière elle et se rapprocha doucement de Walter. Ce dernier se figea légèrement, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente autre que _'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Paige ?'_

« Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, Walter. »

Elle était maintenant à quelque centimètre de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Paige. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla doucement, ne la lâchant jamais du regard.

« Ok. » Fut tout ce qu'il était capable de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir en retour ? »

Paige s'était encore rapprochée et avait posé une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Walter ne réfléchissait plus maintenant, il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement du bout du pouce.

« Je crois qu'on va trouver » répondit-il en souriant. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le premier contact fut bref et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent ils se regardèrent longuement en se souriant. Paige passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Walter et l'attira à nouveau vers lui.

Cette fois leur embrasse fut plus passionnée. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et plus rien ne comptait à part la sensation de leur corps entrelacés.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer par besoin d'air, ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé un bon moyen de te faire plaisir... » dit Paige en souriant.

« Et à toi aussi ? » La voix de Walter était si enjouée qu'il ne se reconnaissait même pas.

« Oui, en effet. Je crois que rien ne fera jamais plus plaisir que de continuer à t'embrasser. »


End file.
